More Than That
by CheriChicola
Summary: I suck at summaries...uhhh.....A girl, Jade, looking for Vash the Stampede stumbles upon him to arrest him, only to fall in love with him. My first attempt at fluff. One shot.


More than that  
  
Written by: CheriChicola  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Pairings: Vash/OC  
  
A/N: I haven't finished the series....only on episode 3....so it shouldn't contain any spoilers.....unless you're only on episode one. Anyway, I saw a lot of the older episodes with Legato...but I don't know much about him...so it's just going to be in some random point in the show. Also, my 2 ocs are in it. Title based on something said at the end. This is a one shot attempt at fluff.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"We've been walking forever Gemini!" I moaned. "Why can't we take a break? I'm soooo thirsty!!" Gemini threw a canteen at me. "Just shut up, Jade." I pouted and drank half the canteen before throwing it back at her. "So, what's our next city to go and cause havoc too?" "If that's what you call it. We're going to Warren." "That's where Vash the Stampde is supposed to be, right?" "Yup." Gemini's black hair blew in my face from the wind. "Why can't you ever put your hair in a bun? Or atleast let me be up front?" "NEVER!" she said. She was a born leader. She grabbed a ribbon and put her hair in a bun swiftly. "Happy?" "Yep!" I said.  
  
We arived at Warren pretty quickly after that. It was a small town, and abandoned except for a few people in the bar, and three figures sitting on a pile of rubble from destruction. "I'll look in the bar." Gemini said, and I knew she was proabably going to get dead drunk and hook up with some guy. I nodded and decided to see if the three on the rubble knew anything about the Humanoid Typhoon. As I approached them, I noticed it was a party of two girls and a guy. I smiled and waved as I stopped in front of them. "Hi! I'm Jade Kikaie. I'm out here with my friend, Gemini Matryn, and we're looking for Vash the Stampede." The boy looked down and blushed. He had spiked up blonde hair and wore a red coat. "Uhhh....anybody...know?" I asked, and the first girl, with blue hair and brown eyes, shrugged. But the second, a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes nodded and smiled. "There's Mr. Vash!" she said in a naive voice, and pointed to the boy. "Milly!" the first girl shouted, and Milly poked out her tongue. "Well it's true Maryl!" "Vash?" the boy looked up and smiled. His eyes were a gorgeous blue and bright. "Hello!" he said, and stuck a hand up to wave. "H-hi." I said. He was the cutest looking boy I had ever seen. "You wanted me?" "U-u-uhhh.....hold on a second." Vash looked confused as I ran to the bar.  
  
I pulled Gemini aside from the boy she was flirting with. "I found him!" I hissed. She smiled. "Good." "Okay...now what?" "Call the police, duh!" I sighed and ran out.  
  
"You're under arrest. I'm calling the police now. Yeah, that sounds good." I noted to myself, even though I probably wasn't going to even say those words. "He's known for his expert gunmanship...what if he shoots me?" I gulped.  
  
"May I talk to Vash alone?" I asked the two girls, and Milly, the brown- haired, nodded.  
  
We walked into an ally-way. "Get out of this city." "Wha?" "My friend wants you under arrest. I can't have that. You seem to nice to have done the things they say you have. I can tell from your eyes." He looked into mine sternly. "Where?" he asked, and he softened. "I don't know....somewhere abandoned. A ghost town." "Okay. And thanks." "For what?" "For helping me get out of here." "Oh! N-no p-problem!" I said, my senses and heart melting as he gave me a quick hug and started running. I slumped down in the ally and smiled. "Be still my beating heart. You're gonna make me thirsty again!"  
  
"So...did the sheireff get him?" "H-he got away." I said, which wasn't a complete lie. She cursed Vash under her breath. "What are you waiting for?! Go get him!" "Okay!" I yelled, and ran out of the bar.  
  
I was tired, and running through the desert for him didn't really help that much. But the thought of seeing that guy again kept me up. I was about to die of thirst. I stumbled into something. "V-Vash?" I asked, I was too tired to notice it didn't look a thing like him. A girl turned to me. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Excuse me. I didn't know this was your turf." She took out a gun. She was obvioulsy drunk as anything. She aimed it at my neck. I slowly took out my own gun, an uzi, and aimed it at her. "Get the hell away fom me." I said through clenched teeth. She almost shot, but I moved away in time. She tried to shoot again, and the bullet grazed my cheek. I shot her in the shoulder, and she got me in the leg. I fell backwards, and she ran away quickly. I clutched onto my leg, which was bleeding hard. It was getting kind of black, but I saw brown boots running torwads me and red arms picking me up, and felt myself being slung over the person's right shoulder before blacking out.  
  
I awoke in a soft bed, blankets drawn over me. I was obvioulsy in a hotel. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Vash sitting in a chair across from me, asleep. "Vash?" He awoke suddenly and yawned. "Glad to see you're beettteeeerr..." he said stretching and yawning more. "Thanks to you." I said, and he smiled and walked over to me. "So what happened?" Got shot by a drunkard." "What were you doing in the desert?" "L-looking f-for you....." I said, and smiled. He blushed. "Oh. Okay.....hehe." he said cutely. 'Does he not know how beautiful and cute he is?' I thought to myself, and smiled dreamily.  
  
"Well, thankyou." I said, limping a bit torward Vash to shake his hand. But he took my hand and embraced me. I felt myself go red hot.  
  
"Thankyou, and I guess I'll see you later." I said and limped out of the hotel room. "Do you need a ride? Because I could call my friend Wolfwood and tell him to pick you up on his motor-bike." "Thankyou, but I'll be able to find my friend." "I'm going to be here for a few more days. You can visit me whenever. Wolfwood doesn't come often, so, just come when ya want!" I smiled and waved. "I mgiht come by when I can't sleep." I said, and closed the door behind me. I was still blushing. 'ah.....he hugged me! How nice did that feel, Jade?! Better than that chocolate sundae I had yesterday! And that's saying something!' I thought, and skipped happily about the town, not even noticing the pain in my leg.  
  
I climbed into bed. Gemini and I had gone to a pretty crappy hotel, but it worked. My leg was aching again, and I moaned in pain. Gemini was already asleep, and I knew Vash was probably awake. 'I'll probably come when I can't sleep.' Her own voice rang in her ears. 'When I can't sleep? What the hell was I thinking?' I got up and got dressed and left a note if she woke up that said I was taking a walk. Which wasn't a complete lie. I had to walk to get to his hotel.  
  
I took a deep breath and knocked on his door quietly. He opened the door quickly. "Did I ctch you at a bad time?" I asked. 'Well duh! It's 3 am!' I tohught, but he shook his head. "I was...kinda expecting you..." He blushed as he said these words. I smiled. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep." He gave a small laugh. "So...what do you do when you can't sleep?" I shrugged. "Gemini falls asleep before me, so I can't talk to her, so I usually just lie in bed or go outside and watch the stars...." I said, and sighed. "They're so beautiful." "I agree." Vash said, and we walked outside on the hotel room balcony thing to watch them.  
  
There was a small section where the railing was missing, so we sat there and let our legs dangle. "You'll catch me if I fall, right?" I asked him, and he smiled. "Of course. And you will?" "Yup." I said, and I found myself leaning on his shoulder. The stars were more beautiful than they ever were with him. I smiled. And I didn't realize I fell asleep right there.  
  
I was lying on my bed in my room. 'Did Vash carry me here? He didn't have to do that....I wake up with just a whisper in my ear, and I could've gone home myself....' But I yawned and fell back asleep.  
  
I woke up in the morning cheerful and hyper. "I'm goin' for a walk!" I told Gemini, and ran outside to play around. I was skipping along, and kids were staring at me like I was some crazy woman, but I didn't care. I skipped happily up and down the whole town, and bought myself a few more drinks than usual. (Which is about 3.) As I drained my cup, I left money. Too much, but I was a tad tipsy and didn't notice. The woman yelled at me to get the change, but I smiled. "Keep it!" I said, and ran some more around town.  
  
I ran into the hotel bathroom, too. I coughed up the alcohol and sighed. "No more drinks for me...am I going to have a huge hangover tomorrow......." I coughed more, and slumped back before cleaning my face and going back to the main bedroom. I looked at the sundial outside. 7:30. "Time for bed." I said. Gemini walked in with some soup. "Now, have you paid for drinking so much?" "Shut up." I said distungingly. As if she was ever as great with drinking as me. "I was jsut happy when I bought that much, okay?" "And why is that?" I turned white. 'Can't tell her about Vash.....she'd flip....' I returned to normal color and poked out my tongue. "That's for me to know and you to figure out yourslef!" I said, and climbed into bed. "You don't want some soup?" Gemini asked, and I sighed as my stomach growled. "Okay..." I said, and she pored some into a small bowl and handed it to me. "Drink up!" she said, and got some herslef, and sipped the salty broth. I did the same, and felt tired. "Night Gem." "Night Jade." I giggled in my head and fell asleep pretty quickly.  
  
I woke up with a huge headach. Gemini was already bringing in donuts for breakfast. "Here." she sad, throwing a cinnamon cake at me. "Breakfast." I smiled and bit into it. "Thanks." "Well, it's MY turn to take a nice little walk, now." Gemini said, and left the room.  
  
I was relaxing on my bed, just thinking. There was a loud knock on my door, and I jumped up to get it. It was Vash. "Oh! H-hi!" "Did I...get you at a bad..time?" he asked slowly, and I smiled. "Of course not!" He blushed, and I let him in and closed the door behind me.  
  
"Um...Jade?" Vash said, and I smiled. "Yes?" "Are we.....well....are we...friends...or.....more......?" he asked, his voice getting softer. That was going to be the HARDEST question. 'What?! Ahhh!!! I don't know!! Are we more than friends?! I'm not sure?' I thougt frantically, and bit my lower lip. Finally, I took a deep breath. "I'm kinda...torn....between the two....." "Oh..." he said, and sighed. "This may sound kinda forceful...but can I try and help you make a decision....." 'Doesn't sound forceful...' I thought, and smiled. "Uhh...okay?"  
  
Nest thing I knew I was in his arms, and gazing into his wonderful blue eyes. I was much shorter than him, so I was barely on the tip of my toes. We were extremly close. But it felt....natural....like we had been so close before. Something soft pressed against my lips. I draped my arms over Vash's neck, and we stood like that for a moment of peace and tranquility and beauty. I felt warm and wonderful for the first time in awhile. It was like being snuggled in a blanket just from the dryer. Or something exactly like that. But the warmth left me as his lips left mine reluctantly. He was blushing insanly. "I-I'm sorry...I.." "Vash..."I whispered, and put a finger to his lips and leaned my head on his chest in an embrace. I loved him....and he loved me....We weren't friends....  
  
We were more than that.  
  
~*~*Owari*~*~  
  
***********************************************  
  
So, did ya like? Not so fluffy, but...ya know. First time thing. Anyway, first Trigun fic, so please don't flame if you didn't like!!  
  
CheriChicola 


End file.
